Mada Shinryaku! Ika Musume
by syaondri
Summary: The history of the so known squid girl in Shinryaku! Ika Musume serries. What if actually her humanoid body was acquired from a real human? But then, some of you might ask, "How can?" well, maybe this story can answer that...


A/N: Ahaha… geso, this is just a simple fanfict had nothing to do with the real one

Well, the "Ika Musume" is originally created by: Masahiro Anbe while this story is based on the first episode of its anime where Ika~san cried for the squid hat Takeru made and used…. From there I Think…

"Hey, she's crying for the hat! Does that means that that white thing on her head is…." Well, you can read this fan fict for a proper introduction to my theory of the "creation of Ika musume" XD hehe kidding…

Anyway,

Enjoy~ degeso

Me? I'm just an orphan… I was adopted by a normal family near a beach on Japan from since…. Uh I don't know.

Today, I'm going to sail in the sea again; it's one of my favorite sports here. Even though my parents usually forbid me, well I usually sneak and use my dad's sail ship to go offshore.

Today, the wind's pretty nice, the sky is dark blue and the bird is chirping so beautifully. I can see the waves of the Pacific Ocean runs toward the beach of Japan where I am standing now. The breezing wind blows through my long straight blue hairs and the rainbow colored sail of my dad's ship. The wooden pier I was standing really is cold this morning; I think the seagull who stand at the edge of the pier would think so… Well, it's no use just standing here and waits for the sun to rise! It's sailing time Degeso!

So, I release the rope of my ship from the pier and start my sailing.

"Ah~ wanted a ride Geso?" I asked the seagulls above my ship, but well, they're just flying so I just keep my sails toward the calm Sea of Japan…

It actually is a beautiful sight I saw, the blue water bellow me with fishes from every species swimming inside, the colorful reefs as if it was painted by famous painters, well, the seagulls are pretty too with their maneuvers above the sky. What makes it less beautiful is the rubbish the human left… too bad most of the human can't really see how beautiful the sea could be…

"Degeso… more rubbish for today? Gesssoooo…." I could only releases my sigh and get into my snorkeling suit, uh…. I shouldn't tell you the detail now right? *winks*

Anyway… Splash! The water's sound is so familiar yet so good to hear….

"… ?" what's this? A squid? Ah…. She's so huge… she may even fit in my head I think… aah… what am I thinking about… she… she's hurt I guess… ah, one of her tentacles got stomped by a TV… let's see… I tried to move the TV with all of my strength.

Umphhh Geso! Hwaa…. I was now all black thanks to the squid's tint… luckily it wasn't really something dangerous, all I gotta do is well…. Get adapted with this black I guess… well what important is that she's free again now.

Well maybe I'll take this TV to the ship…. Hmmmm…. Bwaaa….. gesso…. It's… too heavy…. Geso! I tried to take the TV up again with all of my might and somehow this time I made it… well, the TV is somehow lighter than before…

I finally made it to take the TV to my sail… to my surprise the squid just now is the one who helped me took the TV up, as soon as I realized this, I smiles to the squid and waves my right hand. But the squid is still a bit frightened…

I tried to reach for her slowly and try to gives my right hand, the squid moves back as I tried to get closer, but after a while she decided that I'm not dangerous and trusted me her life by swimming toward me.

The white squid is as large as I thought, she's not really heavy in the water, but I bet she really do weight some if I took her to the shore. So, I decided to get aboard my ship again to pick up some dried shrimp, those are my favorites… and I heard squids like shrimp right?

Taking of my goggles and the oxygen tube, I get a jar of shrimp and took some of it. The squid watches me as I eat some of the shrimp. I decided to give the squid some and she looks happy when eating it… pretty strange relation it is, but well if I like the sea then I have to like everything inside of it, excluding the rubbish thou.

Without I realized it, I fell asleep and in my dream… I, met the squid but…. Wait… it's…

"Why are you saving me gesso?" the squid is taking a form of me! No… it's me with a squid hat to be precise… and why are my blue hairs wiggling as if it was alive when there's no wind…

No-no, this is only a dream right? If I close my eyes and open it up again….

GESO! All of a sudden a huge boat appears before me… it looks like it doesn't realized my appearance here… but wait! Isn't that the squid I just saved! No-no! You can't take her from me Geso!

I decided to swim to the ship and aboard it, finding myself in a horde of unknown sailor with different kind of T-shirts and pants… they're all looking at me, surprised, well of course… they're not the fisherman from this area, and today's supposed to be a no fishing day in this area geso!

"Release the squid geso!"

"Or what?" said one of the ship's crew with a black T-shirt and a long black cardigan.

"Or I will tell what you've done to the fisherman's committee around here!"

Bang! Suddenly I feel lightheaded… no… I… can't actually feel anything….

My actions… it's stupid… isn't it? Bam, I can hear a hard sound of something hitting the wooden deck hard… I believe this something is me, and after that everything's back. Vaguely I can hear the ship deck's crew voice

"What should we do?"

"Just throw her to the ocean"

Splash… once again the beautiful water's voice welcomed me… I… really wanted to remember it for maybe this is the last time I could ever hear this… then, I can no longer hear anything… anything but a small children voice saying, "don't die! The sea will need you, as a messenger of the sea! L-let me help you!" Then I can finally open my eyes…

All out of a sudden… the squid releases herself from the net and holds my head….

"We shall revenge the humanity!" said the squid…

"It is unforgiveable… the humanity! We shall invade them just like what they have had done!

A/n: Well that's it for now~ I don't know, I needed you guys' word to fix this retarded ending I think :D

I'm free for critics especially those of nicely wrapped critics I'd appreciate it.

One question thou… should I continue this or…?


End file.
